


The dam breaks

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fights, felicity is mad as hell, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: Felicity has had enough. Enough of people telling her she needs to go back to Oliver.She finally tells him just how much he's hurt her over the years and she's not in a forgiving mood anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many comments about Felicity getting a boyfriend, and just wanted to put myself into Felicity's head for a moment. 
> 
> I don't own Arrow, I just use their characters for my writing experiments.

Felicity had had enough.

Even the new team was talking about it, and Curtis just wouldn’t shut up about it.

Everyone, including her mother, was telling her it was time to forgive Oliver and start again. Couldn’t she see how he looked at her, how he yearned for her.

Even Diggle had mentioned it on their last Skype call.

 

She was moving on. She’d even started seeing someone. A nice guy, who treated her well. Why couldn’t they see that her relationship with Oliver was over. She couldn’t risk her heart again.

 

But he was doing it again, she caught him staring at her. Face full of love and longing in front of everyone. The newbees were thinking she was the bad one here, that she should give him a second chance. 

It stopped today. Oliver had had one too many chances from her.

So she gestured him over, trying to make sure that no-one else would see or hear what she had to say.

“You need to stop this Oliver” Felicity told him.

“Stop what?” Oliver answered.

“You know what” Felicity spat out “Looking at me, that way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Oliver tried to feign innocence, he didn’t want to upset Felicity.

“No” Felicity whispered firmly “You don’t get to act all innocent, you know exactly what you were doing.”

“What’s wrong with what I was doing. I was just looking” Oliver’s voice was slightly raised, but he continued “I saw something beautiful and I wanted to admire it”.

Felicity was speechless for a moment. He was trying to charm her, use the old Ollie magic, but it wouldn’t work this time.

“We are not doing this here, in front of everyone” Felicity hissed when she finally found her voice.  

“Why not, I don’t have anything to hide” Oliver asked, almost cockily. 

“Because” Felicity spoke slowly and quietly “you will not like what I have to say. And your little group of followers will know exactly what you’re like.”

“Felicity, I…” Oliver said as he reached for her arm but she pulled away sharply.

“You keep waiting for things to go back to the way things where. You hope that if you wait long enough everything will be better, including you and me.” Felicity told him.

“It’s not like that” he stammered, realising that Felicity was very angry with him.

But she wasn’t really listening and her anger flared as she ranted “You expect me to forgive you, don’t you? If you wait a while and put on the charm then I’ll finally relent and we’ll be together.”

“I’m trying” Oliver interrupted, not noticing that everyone else in the lair had stopped what they were doing and were watching the fight in the centre of the room.

“The only thing you’re trying Oliver” Felicity shouted, “is to turn on the old Ollie charm to sweet talk me. Because that’s what you’ve always done. But guess what, I’m not Laurel, or any of the other women you use to mess around. She told me you know. How she’d catch you cheating and you’d go and turn on the charm and she’d forgive you again and again. Is that what the fake wedding vows were for? Say all the right things and I’ll come running back. That’s what you expected, wasn’t it?”

“I just wanted to be honest, you know that. I’m so sorry about not telling you about William, but you know my hands were tied.” Oliver tried to reason with her.

“Yes Oliver, your hands were tied. Even though Thea knew and Malcolm knew and Barry knew. But you couldn’t tell me. But that’s not what was the final straw for me. Do you know what it was, what finally broke us?”

Oliver looked at Felicity, he had been convinced this was about the lie, he shook his head, waiting for her to finally tell him.

“You not talking to me about sending William away. I know he’s your son and you and Sandra had to make decisions, but you never once consulted me. You spoke to Mari about it and Digg, but not the women you said you wanted to marry. Because what did it mean for our future. Did it mean you didn’t want to start a family with me.”

“No, no, no” Oliver interrupted but she shushed him quickly.

“See. that’s why it hurt so much. You excluded me again. Made another decision about us again without consulting me. We were supposed to be partners, but you never treated me like one. I’ve forgiven you too many times, let you take control too many times. Never again.”

“I don’t understand, I’ve always included you.” Oliver said, looking confused.

“You really want to know?” Felicity asked. He nodded and then everything came spilling out.

“I forgave you everything. I forgave you for Isobel in Russia and forgave you when you told me you couldn’t be with anyone but then started a relationship with Sara. I forgave you for putting me in front of Slade and I forgave you when you pushed me away after our first date. I even finally forgave you for working with Merlyn. Kidnaping Lyla then leaving us in the dungeon in Nanda Parbat, thinking I was going to die was a hard one to forgive, but i did. Then, you wanting to die to beat Ra’s hurt an awful lot.”

Felicity stopped for a breath as Oliver reached for her “Felicity I’m so sorry” he said, his eyes filling with tears.

“Oh, you think I’m done” Felicity shouted pulling away again, her anger radiating off her. “Let’s talk about when I was shot. 4 days I waited in the hospital for you to come and see me. Do you have any idea the excuses I had to make to my mother. She was ready to come looking for  you. And you disappearing to Central City while I was in a wheelchair, lying, saying you where going to see Barry. I paid for all those trips, didn’t I? Using my money to see your secret son. I was a fool.”

“It’s not that simple” Oliver pleaded. “You know that, you know that I love you”.

Felicity took a breath, the anger leaving her, it had been cathartic getting it all out. She shook her head, he still didn’t get it.

“It’s always been about you Oliver. I know the Island was hell, and we’ve all made a lot of excuses for you. But every one of us had gone through a crucible. I killed 20,000 people with Dahrk’s bomb and have you ever asked how I was doing, did you?”

“I thought you where OK” Oliver stated feeling terrible, the weight of her words and the consequences of his actions finally coming home to roost. He hadn’t realised just how much he’d hurt her.

Felicity just grabbed her bag and walked towards the elevator without saying a word. She didn’t see the team standing silently watching, she just walked out.

Thea walked up to her brother, putting her hand on his arm and asked “How are you going to fix this?”

Oliver thought for a moment before answering “I don’t think I can……”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.


End file.
